Luke's Anniversary Surprise
by Skywalker-SoloFamily
Summary: Luke plans an anniversary surprise for Mara.


He knew it was cheesy, that if it was anyone beside his wife who saw this they would make fun of him as long as he lived.

But Luke Skywalker didn't really care. The only thing that was going to make or break this 'date' was Mara Jade. Jade-Skywalker that is, his beautiful wife of a year, today. Luke hoped that Mara would like his dinner.

He had reserved a private room in a small, classy hotel in the higher levels of Coruscant. The room was somewhat small but had space enough to move around if someone needed to. It was decorated in reds and burgundies and some blues in the curtains which hung over wide windows overlooking the Coruscant skyline. In the middle of the room sat a small table set for two with unlit candels in the center of the table along with beautiful white and red roses that Luke had picked out especially for Mara. The dinner was to be nerf steaks, cooked to perfection by the hotel's chef, and improted wine from Kuat. Dessert, well Luke knew what he wanted for dessert. Now all was left but for him to wait and surprise his wife.

That morning Luke had told Mara that she was suppose to meet him at the local gym for a sparring session late afternoon, knowing that would also make her happy, but Luke had made it a little more fun. He had arranged for Corran Horn to meet her at the gym and give Mara his note that said where he was. He needed to keep his whereabouts and even his intent hidden from her.

He was blocking out his Force presence to her so the only thing Mara could feel from him were whispers of his presence. He knew Mara was a trained hunter, so tecnically he made her hunt him.

It was just before sunset and the Coruscant sky lit up with colors shading from orange to purple.

The seting sun cascaded through the window, making Luke look out to the skysrapers that almost blocked it. This was the time of day Luke loved. It remineded him of the suns on Tatooine, his original home.

Home.

Now, home was whereever Mara was. Sometimes the place they stayed wasn't permanent, but with her Luke knew he would always be home. The way she would smile and laugh when he did something childish, or when she smirked when she would beat him in a sparring match, he knew Mara was home. Hopefully it wouldn't just be Mara much longer. He and Mara did want a child but they were willing to wait until life settled down a little.

Luke looked at the wall chrono; it was geting late, and he was geting worried. He knew better than to get worried over Mara but couldn't help it. He had expected her to be here sooner but then remembered the tone Corran's voice had had when he called Luke and told him Mara left the gym in a huff. He smiled. He remembered how scared Corran sounded durring that call, Mara must have been angry. Oh well, He thought. She won't be mad all night.

Then Luke felt it, Mara's presence, mad and fuming as hell. He could tell she was closer than she was a while ago and seemed to be closing in on him. Luke stood from his place on the love-seat by the window and used the Force to dim the lights. He walked over to the unoccupied table and lit the candels. He stayed standing and faced the door. It took several moments before-.

"Skywalker!"

The door opened a moment after that yell. Mara Jade Skywalker came stalking in, her face laced with frustration. Luke focused on what she wore, a white top with black tight pants that fit her perfectly. Her hair was tied back in a loose tail. She opened her mouth, but closed it, staring at the table which stopped her dead in her tracks. "What's all this?" She asked.

"Well now, Mrs. Skywalker, did we forget?" Luke asked sarcasticaly, still smiling.

She shook her head , anger momentarily forgotten, "Luke, I thought you told me we were not going to do anything special." Mara waved her hands around to make her point, "And this looks special."

"Mara, it's our first anniversary, how can I not make it special?" He smirked, "Or unforgetable."

Mara's eyes hardened. "Well then, why did you send me on that wild mynock chase? Why didn't you just tell me to meet you here for dinner? Because if you haven't noticed I'm not wearing anything that fits [in with] a dinner like this." She felt odd, Luke was wearing a suit. Not his 'Jedi blacks' ,as Mara loved to call them, but a grey suit and a dark blue tie that made his eyes look darker. Mara was way underdressed for this.

"That's why I had one of your dresses brought over, and as for the mynock chase, I thought that would be fun for me." Luke went over and grabbed Mara's hand, pulling her more in the room and closing the door lightly behind them. "So come on go get dressed, it's in the 'fresher, first door to the right." He gave her a small push then a slight smack on her behind.

Hopefully that will make her dress faster.

Mara stood staring blankly at Luke. Surprised by the nature of his little encouragement, she went to the 'fresher, shutting the door behind her. Hanging on the [towel] rack was a dress cover. Mara went over to look at what dress Luke picked out for her. As she unzipped the cover, she smirked. She didn't know why, but she had to smirk at Skywalker's mood tonight.

Her mouth dropped when she got a good look at the dress. When she pulled it out, Mara noticed the dress was the same color as Luke's tie. Taking off her own clothes she noticed she had no shoes to go with the dress. She pulled the dress over her head and stared at herself in the mirror. The dark blue dress was made of shimmersilk, stopping at her feet. Mara tunrned to get a better look at the back. It was open, leaving her back bare execpt for two thin straps that crossed the middle and rose over her sholders and attached to the top of the dress. The front was not as revealing but just as beautiful. The dress itself glittered as she turned and she thought of how good it would look in the candlelight. Mara saw Luke had her makeup brought up too, but she didn't put any on, knowing Luke loved her natural complexion She reached up and pulled her hair out of the tail. She brushed her red-gold locks harshly with her fingers. Shaking her head one time, the curls fell down her back and hung losely there.

Taking one last look at herself, Mara walked out of the 'fresher even with no shoes on. She walked down the hall to where Luke had set up the table. Smiling, she stopped and stared. Luke stood by one of the chairs and was staring at Coruscanti's beauty. The sun was down now and he looked absolutly handsome in the candle light.

"So, Luke, what do'ya think? Does it fit your requirments?"

Luke turned, surprised by her quick return and by the warmth in her voice, and smiled. "Yes, Mara you look absolutely beautiful, I think blue goes with your eye's."

"Oh, Skywalker, so you think that flattery will get you anywhere, won't it? Especially tonight?" Mara laughed and walked over to the table.

Luke pulled out a chair and she sat gracefully. Luke sat opposite to her.

"Just face it, you love my farmboy- flattery." Luke laughed with her. Picking up his fork and knife, he started eating.

Mara stared at the nerf steak; she could tell it was freashly cooked by the way it was steaming. She noticed there was not a lot of steak there for a full meal and knowing Luke, she was sure there were no vegtables hiding anywhere. Shaking her head, she smiled.

"Luke, is this even a full meal?"

Luke looked up. "Yes, well, at least they told me it was." Luke grimaced-for the amount in credits he'd been charged, he'd expected it to be a very large meal, indeed. "But hey, we have wine." Luke took a sip of his glass and pinched his nose up. "Or I thought we have wine. Don't worry I'm sure they have a whiskey somewhere around here, I'll go get it." He wiped his mouth and stood.

Mara reached over and picked up the bottle of imported wine. She laughed as she read the label. "Luke?"

Luked paused on his way to the cupboards and turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"It's been aged for six-hundred years."

She continued laughing as Luke blushed and walked quickly back to the table. Sitting back down, he picked up his glass and sniffed it. "Who ages wine that long?"

"Apparently the Kuati do." Mara placed the bottle back in the chilling unit.

Luke smiled.

"So back to our anniversary..." Luke said, trailing off. "I have a question because I'll die if I don't find out. How was the little anniversary hunt I sent you on?"

Mara took a bite and slowly chewed it before answering. "Well, all you need to know is, I think I owe several people an apology." She smiled then took another bite.

"Lovely. So that's why Corran sounded scared when he called me."

"Maybe."

Luke took another bite, and looked at the plate. Of course after six bites it was gone. He looked at Mara's plate, she was taking her last bite. Swallowing, she looked up at Luke and smiled.

"I love you, Luke."

His heart fluttered, "I love you too, Mara."

A loving silance filled the room. It felt comfortable as they both streched forward into each other's minds through the Force. Luke sent Mara a loving caress, she responded with a light mental kiss.

"Can I have a real one of those?"

She smiled and reached across the table, bringing a hand to rest on the side of Luke's face. She brought his lips down until they met in a loving but passionate kiss. That time Mara sent him a mental image of her smacking his behind, Luke broke the kiss with a laugh, he looked into his beloved's eye's. They were dark emarald green and sparkeled with the amusement over what she had sent.

"So, is this dinner an anniversary present or should I be expecting more tonight?" Mara said, sipping her wine, Luke was still amazed how someone could drink that stuff without vomiting.

"I don't know, what does this tell you." He stood and walked to Mara's chair, and without hesitation, he reached down and lifted her out of it; she giggled.

"That tell's me I'm lucky to be ," She leaned in and kissed him, a short, light kiss, but he knew it was going to be a good night.

"Well then Mrs. Skywalker, let's get on to the long-awaited much-anticipated dessert."

Luke Skywalker never looked so sly.

End... Hoped you loved it!


End file.
